


Nips, Licks, and Sucks

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing, One Shot, injured!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine cleaning up Dean's wounds, keeping him distracted from the pain with nibs and kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nips, Licks, and Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/71156290773)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

You and Dean got back to the motel, injured, but alive.

You watch Dean drop on a chair, exhausted and worn from the hunt. You move over to him, pulling up your own chair and the med kit.

“Take your shirt off.” You say, trying to figure out the extent of damage on Dean. He was worse off than you, and you were hoping that nothing was too bad. But knowing Dean, your hopes were probably going to be ignored.

Dean slowly removed his shirt, slightly wincing in pain, which only made you worry more, not that you were going to say anything.

You examine all the cuts and bruises on Dean’s body, eyeing a particularly nasty bruise right under his left rib cage. You grab a cold beer from the fridge and press it against the bruise, listening to Dean hiss in pain. You press a kiss to his lips, trying to distract him.

“Hold it there.” You order when you pull away. The coldness the beer gave would work for the moment to keep swelling down. Dean nods, and grabs the beer, holding it against the bruise. You turn your focus to the lower part of his torso, starting to carefully clean out one of the cuts and you hear Dean grunt in pain.

You look up at him and press another kiss to his lips, nipping at his lower lip while you clean the wound.

When you finish, you pull back, pressing a bandage against the cut. You start on the next injury, seeing that this one was going to need a few stitches

You lean forward and start to nip and suck lightly at his shoulder, keeping an eye on what you were doing. You clean the wound out and quickly put three stitches in. Your lips go back to Dean’s, swallowing the few noises of pain he made.

“It’ll be OK, baby.” You murmur against his lips.

You continue working up his body, kissing him whenever you could to keep his mind off the pain that was going through his body.

“Doing so well, Dean. Almost done.” You praise the hunter, coming up to a nasty cut on Dean’s right shoulder. You could tell that it was probably hurting like a bitch, and it was going to need at least six stitches. “Dean…this one’s gonna hurt pretty bad, OK?” You say, looking up at the gaze of the older hunter. “You just keep all your focus on me, alright?”

“Alright.” Dean says. You press your lips to Dean’s, kissing roughly, sucking and licking, and Dean’s eyes flutter close, while yours stay trained on the wound on Dean’s shoulder.

You start to clean it out and you hear Dean whimper against your lips. You bite lightly against his lower lip, distracting him from the pain.

You clean out the wound, and once you’re sure that there is no chance for infection you start to stitch it up, pulling away from Dean’s lips for a split second to catch your breath before going back to kissing him.

When you finally finish stitching Dean up, you pull away, putting the final bandage on the hunter. Dean puts down the beer that was pressed against his side down and ran both hands through his hair.

“Did so well, Dean. My brave hunter.” You murmur, cupping his face in your hands to give him one final kiss, all your love for the man going into this one kiss. You feel one hand curl around the nape of your neck, while the other went to the small of your back, and Dean deepened the kiss, before pulling you to his chest, holding you close.


End file.
